A Brother Found
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: A conversation between Damon and Stefan after Damon tells Stefan he's leaivng and before Stefan tells Elena he's leaving. Brother;Brother NO SLASH! SlightOOC.


**AN:** Inspired by the absolutely wonderful display of brotherly love in the most recent episode of The Vampire Diaries. I absolutely LOVE these two! They have such a complicated love hate relationship and I can't help but explore the depths of it. I found it very curious how in the episode Damon told Stefan he was leaving and in the very next scene Stefan told Elena he was leaving, hm... So here's my latest dive into the complex minds of Stefan and Damon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stefan or Damon (I just like playing around with them from time to time :P) They belong to LJ Smith and whoever else who has the rights to them!

* * *

Stefan stood across from Damon, watching his brother closely. He listened as Damon tried to keep himself together. He was breaking down right in front of him and Stefan had no idea what to do about it. A sarcastic, arrogant, and cruel Damon, he could deal with. But this...Stefan was at a loss for how to deal with this.

"I'll leave now." Damon choked out.

Stefan's head shot up. He stared searchingly into Damon's eyes. Stefan had never seen that look in Damon's eyes before. He looked so broken, so defeated.

"There's nothing left in this town."

Stefan flinched. He was surprised by the pain Damon's words caused him. Stefan knew he hadn't given Damon a reason to believe he wanted him here, but he did. It came as a shock to Stefan. The realization that he genuinely wanted his brother around.

The time they had spent together today only convinced him more. When he had first gone to Damon it was only to find out what he was up to, but as the day progressed he found himself actually having fun. It reminded him of how much he missed his older brother and the way they used to be. Stefan knew the things Damon had done, and would probably do again, but he couldn't help wanting his brother close.

"Don't go." Stefan said.

Damon looked at Stefan with a look of confusion and surprise.

"You've been trying to get me to leave for months."

Stefan sighed. "I know that. But I never really expected you to actually leave. And now that you are...I don't want you to."

Damon pushed down the hope he could feel rising inside of him. He had accepted the fact that his brother hated him a long time ago. He had never allowed himself to hope for anything more than that. Never allowed himself to hope they could go back to the way things were before. But now, Damon was dangerously close to hoping.

"I can't stay here, Stefan. I don't belong here anymore. And it's dangerous here. Who knows when someone else in this town will figure out what I am -"

"What _we_ are." Stefan cut in.

Damon smirked. "You're not in danger here, Stefan. With me gone there won't be anymore deaths and the townspeople won't expect anything. Looks like your holier than thou diet came in handy. No...I need to leave."

Stefan stayed silent, digesting what Damon had said. He could stay. It would be easy for him to fall into the facade of a teenage boy in high school. And he could stay with Elena. That is, until he had to leave because he wasn't aging...

Damon waited for Stefan to realize that what he said was right. He knew Stefan would come to the same conclusion that he had. This was the best thing for everyone involved.

"I'm going with you."

Damon eyes widened and he stared at Stefan. He was usually good at composing his face to hide his emotions, but somehow he knew that his shock showed clearly. He was too shocked to do anything but listen as Stefan continued.

"I'll have to leave here eventually anyway. After all, I'm not getting any older. And...And I want to make sure you're okay."

Damon glared. "I can take care of myself." He snapped.

Stefan rolled his eyes, exasperated with his brother's attitude. "I know that, Damon...I don't think I could let you go off alone. Not after what I've seen in you, not after today, and not after everything you and I have been through. You're my brother, Damon."

Damn it! Damon thought to himself. This was the last thing he expected to happen when he told Stefan he was leaving. He would have been less surprised if Stefan cried! He and Stefan had been playing the same game for the last century. Leave it to Stefan to go and change the rules. He wanted to go with him! And judging by the look on his face, Damon doubted he would be able to stop him. Damn it!

Stefan watched Damon closely, waiting. He could practically see the inner battle he was having with himself. Stefan grinned. It didn't matter whether Damon agreed or not. Either way, Stefan was going with him. Stefan watched as Damon's eyes softened out of a glare and Stefan knew he had won.

"Fine. But I'm exhausted; we'll leave in the morning."

Stefan's grin fell from his face. "That's fine. I want to talk to Elena first anyway."

Damon watched the emotions play across his brother's face. He sighed and stepped forward and gently placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. Damon gave Stefan's shoulder a light squeeze.

"I'll see you at home." He said.

Stefan nodded and turned to walk back to where he had left Elena and Bonnie. Damon watched him go before turning in the direction of the boarding house. As he walked away he thought about everything that had happened that brought the two of them here. He had come back to Fell's Church for a girl, and instead, he got his brother back.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
